Albus Severus Potter
by Airuser
Summary: En fortsetelse fra hvor den siste Harry Potter boka slap. En historie om Albus Severus liv på Galtvort. Litt oc, men det er ei ny fortelling så jeg tror ikke det gjør noe for dem som ikke liker det


**Hei! Jeg syntes det var for synd at historien om Galtvort skulle slutte med den sjuende boka, så derfor bestemte jeg meg for å skrive en slags fortsetelse. Så jeg håpper du vil ha glede av min historie!**

**_Kapitell 1 (del 1):_**

Albus og Rosa begynte å se etter en kuppe så snart de var ferdige med å vinke til familiene sine. Nesten alle kuppene var stapp fulle med ellever, eldre ellever som opprømt pratet om sommer ferien, og nye ellever som nervøst pratet med andre om alt som kunne skje dette året eller om familie bakgrunnen deres og hvilket hus de håpet på å bli satt i. Albus syntes han så vidt så Jakob i en av kuppene Rosa hastet han forbi med bare et kjapt blikk inn i hver kuppe. Det var alltid Rosa som førte an når noe skulle gjøres. Sterke, kvike, selvsikre og sofistikerte Rosa, med det lange, bustete røde håret og en haug med fregner. Albus kunne ikke sammen lignes! Han var sky, sjenert og en riktig sladre hank, i følge broren. Folk sa at han var far opp av dage, men det syntes ikke Albus. Utsene var vel likt, dype, grønne øyne, stritt svart hår skranglete og tynn kropp og uregjerlig svart hår, men personlighetene var noe annet. Jakob derimot var sterk, modig og rask. Men selv om Jakob hadde Harry Potters tavlesvarte hår , så brukte folk å si at Jakob lignet på deres av døde farfar. Med Jakobs nøttebrune øyne hadde de antagelig rett. Albus og Jakobs lille søster, Lilly, derimot var farmor opp av dage. Det flammende røde håret og de dype uttrykksfulle øynene kunne rikke den mest stålsatte sjel i rommet.

Men nå var det denne kupeen. Endelig hadde Rosa stoppet og dratt han inn i den bakerste kupeen i toget. Der satt det bare et annet menneske. Ei lita tynn jente med kort bustete gylden brunt hår.

"Kan vi sitte her?" spurte Rosa, kanskje en smule sjefete. "Det er fult i resten av toget."

Jenta så vaktsomt opp på dem fra den lille notis blokka hun hadde i handa. Hun målte dem opp og ned med et mistenksomt blikk. Så nikket hun.

"De har vel ikke noe annet valg, da?" sa hun, med en stemme som var overraskende myk, etter som Albus hadde forventet seg en tynn pippe stemme. "Da får De vel den ære av å sette Dem."

Rosa så ganske overrumplet av den formelle tale måten, men fikk til slutt samlet seg nok til å gjøre et forsøk på å lempe den digre kofferten opp på hatte hyllen. Etter et halvt minutt med forgjeves strev bestemte Rosa seg for å glefse liv i Albus.

"Men ikke bare stå der å måp, hjelp meg da!"

Det var da det gikk opp for Albus at han hadde latt munnen henge åpen helt siden jenta hadde sluttet å snakke. Raskt samlet han seg og hjalp Rosa med å lempe kofferten opp på hatte hyllen. Etter på tok de hans koffert som viste seg å være mye lettere en Rosas.

"Vel, jeg er en jente, hva forventer du?" unnskyldte hun seg med.

Så dumpet de ned på hver sitt sete. Rosa satte seg rett over for Albus som måtte sette seg ned ved siden av den fremmede jenta, etter et talende blikk fra Rosa. Rosa liker best å sitte oven for folk hun prater med. Rett før de satte seg kastet Albus et ørlite blikk på kofferten til jenta, som viste seg å være en mye mindre koffert enn hans og Rosas.

Da han hadde satte seg snudde jenta seg mott han og la fra seg blokka, som om hun forberedte seg til kamp. Albus så ned på skoene sine som begynte å bli ganske slitt, enten for at han vokste så mye eller fordi at han stirret for mye ned på dem.

"Unnskyld," begynte hun med den bløtte, behagelige stemmen sin.

"Unnskyld, men jeg ville foretrekke om De satte deg over på det andre settet, om De kunne være så elskverdig å flytte Dem så ville det behage meg overveldende. Jeg blir ofte ganske søvnig når jeg reiser, skjønner De?"

Måten hun hadde sagt dette på, så utfordrene, men samtidig elskverdig, overrumplet Albus totalt. Han skjøt over i det andre settet og det i en fart så stor at hvis han kunne holdt den i en kilometer hadde han håvet inn penger på veddeløpsbanen.

"Hjertelig takk," sa hun og nikket høflig, men med ikke en antydning til smil i fjeset hennes. Albus kom på det nå at han enda ikke hadde sett et litte glimt av smil i ansiktet hennes ennå. Rosa hadde vist også lagt merke til det, for nå prøvde hun seg på noe som så ut som et forgjeves forsøk på en samtale. Hun hadde strakt halsen sin litt og studerte nå notisblokka som jenta hadde skriblet på. Det var et nydelig bilde av en drage der. Den var i svart og hvitt, men det gjorde aldeles ingen ting. Den så ut som den når som helst skulle komme ut av bilde og sprute ild mot dem.

"Liker du å tegne?" spurte Rosa mildt.

"Ikke egentlig," svarte hun avfeiende. "Kun når jeg ikke har noe annet å gjøre."

"Det er virkelig pent," sa Rosa prøvende.

"Ja, det ser ut som om den skall komme ut av bilde og fly sin vei," sa Albus i et forsøk på å bli med i samtalen. Jenta stivnet og snude seg nokså stift mot han.

"Hvorfor skulle hun fly sin vei?" spurte hun kaldt, men høflig. Albus Severeus Potter skjønte med en gang at nå var han ute på dypt vann.

"Je-jeg v-v-vet ik-kke,æææææææ..." var det eneste han klarte å få frem.

Jenta kastet seg over tegningen igjen. Nok en gang prøvde Rosa å snakke med henne.

"Eeeeeeeeh..." begynte hun nølende. "Jeg er Rosa Wiltersen foresten, jeg tor ikke jeg har nevnt det før nå!?"

"Nei det tror jeg De har unnlatt å fortelle meg" svarte hun fra tegningen. "Mitt navn er Myrte Jonquille. Det er en heder."

Myrte Jonquille rakte en hånd opp i været uten å ta blikket fra tegningen som hun nå som høyre hånda var opptatt, studerte inngående. Rosa tok den og deretter dultet hun bort i Albus. Han kjente ribbeina stønne, men gav Rosa bare et stygt blikk før han presenterte seg selv:

"Albus Severus," fikk han klemt ut og tok den fremdeles utstrakte handa. Da han slapp handa hennes, skjøt den straks ned til blyanten og vippet den lett rundt, før hun lot den gli over papiret igjen.

"Er du utenlandsk?" spurte Rosa. "Navnet ditt høres litt eksotisk ut."

"Nei, frøken Wiltersen," svarte Myrte. "Min far var fransk."

"Er du utenlandsk?" spurte Rosa. "Navnet ditt høres litt eksotisk ut."

"Nei, frøken Wiltersen," svarte Myrte. "Min far var fransk."

**Les mer i neste del! R&R!**


End file.
